


Alone In The Woods

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [52]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Daryl, Loneliness, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Daryl does some thinking while alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> written for this prompt on comment_fic: The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon, alone in the woods  
> Theme: 5 sentence fics

Daryl looked up at the sky. He was used to this, used to sleeping alone in the woods. But after finding Rick and everyone he hadn't expected to have to do it again. But then the prison had fallen and now he was alone. He was alone in the woods again.


End file.
